marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Danvers
| Alternate1 = 26 | Alternate2 = 161; Ms Marvel (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 295 | Alternate4 = Lady Marvel | Alternate5 = 538; Carol Danvers (Earth-538).png | Alternate6 = 721 | Alternate7 = 1081 | Alternate8 = 1298 | Alternate9 = Captain Danvers; Carol_Danvers_(Earth-1610)99099.jpg | Alternate10 = Sentress; Carol Danvers (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate11 = 1815; Carol danvers (Earth-1815).jpg | Alternate12 = 2108; Carol Danvers (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate13 = 2149 | Alternate14 = Captain America; Sharon Carter (Earth-2301) 001.jpg | Alternate15 = 2988; Carol Danvers (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate16 = 3290; Carol Danvers (Earth-3290).png | Alternate17 = 4321; Warbird (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 4732 | Alternate19 = 5631; Carol Danvers (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate20 = Warbird | Alternate21 = 6078; Carol Danvers (Earth-6078).png | Alternate22 = 7121; Carol Danvers (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate23 = Warbird; Carol Danvers (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate24 = 7231; Carol Danvers (Earth-7231).jpg | Alternate25 = 8041; Carol Danvers (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate26 = Ms. Marvape; Carol Danvers (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate27 = 8234; Carol Danvers(Earth-8234).png | Alternate28 = 9021 | Alternate29 = 9230; Carol Danvers (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate30 = 9590; Carol Danvers (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate31 = 9997 | Alternate32 = 10011; Carol Danvers (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate33 = 10021; Carol Danvers (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate34 = 10071; Carol Danvers (Earth-10071).jpg | Alternate35 = 10208; Carol Danvers (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate36 = 10294; Carol Danvers (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate37 = 11080; Ms.marvel123.jpg | Alternate38 = 11911; Carol Danvers (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate39 = 12011; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate40 = 12101; Carol Danvers (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate41 = 13159; Carol Danvers (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate42 = 14026; Carol Danvers (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate43 = 17112; No Image Female.jpg | Alternate44 = 20051; Carol Danvers (Earth-20051) 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 21011; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate46 = 21050 | Alternate47 = 21119 | Alternate48 = 22795; Carol Danvers (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate49 = 29007; Carol Danvers (Earth-29007).png | Alternate50 = 33900 | Alternate51 = Binary | Alternate52 = 57780; Ms. Marvel (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate53 = Captain Marvel | Alternate54 = Captain Marvel; Carol Danvers (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate55 = 70105 | Alternate56 = 79102 | Alternate57 = 81156 | Alternate58 = 82432 | Alternate59 = 90211; Ms. Marvel (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = 92133; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN115).jpg | Alternate61 = Ms. Marvape | Alternate62 = 97751; Carol Danvers (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate63 = 98570 | Alternate64 = 99062; Carol Danvers (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate65 = 523002 | Alternate66 = 807128; Carol Danvers (Earth-807128).jpg | Alternate67 = 941066; Carol Danvers (Earth-941066).jpg | Alternate68 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN043); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN043).jpg | Alternate69 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN246); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN246) 001.jpg | Alternate70 = Ms. Marvape; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate71 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN293); Marvel_Her-Oes_Vol_1_4_Carol_Danvers_(Earth-TRN293).jpg | Alternate72 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN294); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN294) 0002.jpg | Alternate73 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN417); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Carol Danvers (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 91119; Carol_Danvers_(Earth-91119).png | Television3 = 92131 | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 12131; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN259) 001.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Carol Danvers (Earth-13122).jpg | Video Games4 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN258); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Others1 = Sharon Ventura | Others2 = A Skrull who masqueraded as Ms. Marvel | Others3 = A Skrull who crashed in the Savage Land | Others4 = Skrull Subversive; Carol Danvers (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others5 = Karla Sofen; Karla Sofen (Earth-616) 0014.jpg | Others6 = Deidre Wentworth; Deidre Wentworth (Earth-616) New Avengers Vol 2 18.png | Others7 = Alice Ellwood; Alice Ellwood (Ms. Marvel) (Earth-2301).jpg | Others8 = Kamala Khan; Ms. Marvel Vol 3 1 Adams Variant Textless.jpg | Others9 = Agent 17; Agent 17 (Earth-616).jpg | Related1 = Huntress | Related2 = Avalonia (Eurth); Avalonia (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg }}